Pieces of the Past
by plygrn89
Summary: Sequel to Babe in Arms: After Bella's tribulations, she returns to Forks to find her past and to search for the mysterious man who haunts in her memories. Chapter 7--Discontinued--
1. Preface

**Title: Pieces of the Past**

**Author: Plygrn89**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, drama, family**

**Declaim: Don't own**

Welcome back! Well, here is part two of Bella's life. If you have not read the first then I recommend it. It's called, 'Babe in Arms'.

Well, it time for Bella to find her past. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella's Prospective

_I don't remember much of my human life…fragments would flash in mind but I could never put the pieces together to see the overall puzzle. Each time I saw my memory, it was always incoherent._

_I arrived in Forks two months ago in the summer time. I briefly remember it. Now, I can understand why I so reluctant to return here. I felt like everything was going fall apart on me. This town has a long memory which I can't remember. _

_I can hear whisper in my ears, taunting me, mocking me. _

_I hate not knowing_

_It's been nearly eighteen years since I've lived here._

_My family owns a small house in the woods in Forks. I briefly remember being told not to come here. _

_But I don't know why._

_My house is surrounded by a mass of green. _

_Which I am thankful for_

_It's strange to be so close to humans. Julian and Mildred have to test me and Renesemee on our false human traits. _

_I have to constantly remember to twitch and make sounds whenever I am near a human. _

_Which can be dreading…_

_Our disguises are being foster children to Paul considering he is the oldest at least in human years. It's more believable. _

_Julian tried to persuade Paul into a district attorney career but with Paul's temper, he would scare the judge if he/she ever went against him….or he'll do worse._

_Occasionally, Paul leaves the family and returns several days later. He never tells why he leaves unless it was Mildred but I believe he is searching for Ashlyn.  
_

_Renesemee accepted to marry after her eighteen birthday. Although, she protested to marry sooner…which I said no._

_I sigh deeply to the rapid changes in my life. _

_I not even sure if am ready to know the truth of my human life. _

_When I first arrived, I looked for the one named Charlie. _

_It was a fools hope to think he was still alive. I've learned he dies shortly after I left Forks. _

_I not sure, but I think he was my human father because when I heard he was dead, I felt an ache in my heart._

_I know that will not be the last ache…_

_A vampire's heart might be frozen but it still can feel._

_I am scared to feel…._

_I don't know when or where I'll meet the mysterious man who haunted my awaked dream. _

_It could be now or hundred years until met him or even never_

_All I can do is wait._

_But I hope…that I will meet him even if my heart is on the line._

_I want to ask_

_Who was I? What kind of person was I? Most of all, what was I to him?_

_The beginning of finding my past is at hand…_

_It'll take time, I know, but time is what I have._

_My next journey begins with my first day at Fork's high School…. _

_

* * *

  
_

To be continuing…..

Intriguing?

Oh! It one of you is a reader of my other story 'Obsession' then I'll have the update soon. I am still working on it.


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning **

**

* * *

  
**

Bella sits quietly on a comfy couch with her knees up to her chest. The front room is joining with a kitchen and nearby the door are head to toe windows. White curtains create a barrier from the view of the mass of green that lingers outside. The comfy couch is a light green with two white pillows and another couch, identical but smaller for two people. The floors are a light wood with a white rug at the feet of the couches. A flat screen television is resting on a white shelf that in the light cream walls. Other shelves surround the television with window cabinet doors. Many books from Jane Austin to documentaries and movies are place neatly and alphabetic order on these shelves. The television sits across the couches, displaying the weather. Nearby a bar counter sticks out a few feet, splitting up living room from the kitchen. The kitchen has light wooded cabinets with tiles counter tops. The refrigerator is empty and turn off but a single box of crackers is in one of the cabinets if Renesemee so chooses to eat human food. Horizontal from the counter, three steps lead to a platform before full stair case turns vertical up to the second story. Next to the three steps an unused bathroom with hygiene supplies. Near the bathroom door, a frame doorway leads to a small hall. After the hall, a dinning room that is well furnish with a wooden table and paintings from the cottage house. All in all, the house is well furnished due to Claire overly decorative ways.

Bella wears long dark blue jeans that hug her thighs and calves. A long sleeve white shirt covers her upper body with a V neckline and the sleeves reach to her forearms. Her brown hair waves down perfectly with a small portion of her hair flip to the side. Usually, Bella would not care for her hair but Renesemee demands to be her hairstylist.

Bella holds a flat book with a cover that says 'Year 2005'. Many papers are sprawl across the couch, facing upward. Bella flips through the pages of her school yearbook which she obtains from the school several nights ago. Her eyes scan frantically through the faces. The papers on the couch are articles of events in Forks of when she lived there, copies of people's files from the police station, and her old medical record from the hospital. Bella usual doesn't like Julian tampering with human's memories but she has to admit it has its perks.

**Class of 2005**

**Amber Samson**

**Johnson Samspel**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kiki Swabbarn**

**Finn Swable**

**Isabella Swan**

When Bella finally found her name, she studies the outlook of her human form. It's very much what she look like now but with a warm complexion. Her cheekbones are less define along with brown chocolate eyes that holds a certain sadness. The human Bella has a tiny smile of poignant. To the naked eye, her face looks like any other content girl but Bella can see through her own pose. The girl's neckline is slightly chucky.

Bella lightly touches the outline of her old picture in sadness. She desperately wishes to know what she's thinking at that time. What made her so sad? Bella bites her lower lip thoughtfully. Soon after, a question appears in Bella's mind as she grabs her file from the police station. The file is a light brown with her name printed on the front. Carefully, Bella opens the file without ripping the ends. Inside are papers of her human life. She quickly skims through the sheets but finding nothing to answer her inquiring. By then, Bella turns to her medical file which she placing on top of her police file. Once again, she skims through her medical file.

Bella eyes widen in shock and amusement to the amounts of times she visited the hospital. Obviously her lack of equilibrium _was_ a big issue. Many of her appointments are from small accidents. Bella huffs at herself for being such a danger magnet. But something catches her eye. In the year of 2004, Dr. Carlisle Cullen signs many of her release forms. Well, that in someway solves how she knew Dr. Cullen. Finally, Bella comes across her pregnancies check ups but Dr. Cullen _was_ not her doctor. Bella lightly furrows her eyebrows to why he's no longer her doctor. Possibly found a hospital that pays well. But that still doesn't explain why she was with him in the clearing. Did she have an affair with him? No. Bella groans for not remembering.

The agony of not knowing is eating Bella inside as she sighs deeply. Bella returns to her pregnancies check ups. Her last check up is on April 2, 2005, sign by Doctor Gerandy. The report says her stomach is oddly large for being only seven. Then again, there is no writing about her carrying twins. Bella furrows her eyebrows in confusion and bewilderment. How can they not know that she's carry twins? Bella continues to read as another statement appears. Her womb _was_ difficult for the machine to read.

Bella lifts up her head in thought. Why was her womb difficult? She sighs deeply again as more questions comes up rather than answers. The sensation of despair begins to breed in her chest as Bella returns to her research. Bella looks for her first pregnancy check up. October 5, 2004, sign by Dr. Gerandy. The report indicates she's seven weeks pregnant. Her conception date: August 30, 2004.

Bella drops the file in realization. She breathes unnecessary air through her nostrils as she enjoys the feeling of her lungs expanding. The closer she gets to the truth, the closer she gets to him. Bella closes her eyes momentarily to progress her pregnancies in mind. Even through she can't remember them well, she can visualize it. So, if she obtain the 2004 four year book, its possible to know her children's father is.

"Mom?!" Renesemee's voice comes from the upstairs. Bella snaps her eyes open to her daughter's voice immediately, her eyes look up at the staircase as her ears detect the soft thumbs of her daughter's feet hitting against the wooden floors. "We need to get going, school is about to start!" Her voice shrills in excitement as she flies down the stairs and land of the small platform. A large smile forms on her lips, revealing her teeth. Her first time to a public school really has been boosting Renesemee's happiness.

Renesemee wears a white tank top with a floral neckline under a jean jacket that fitted at the forearms. The jacket unbuttons up but Renesemee left it open. Her cotton black pants hug her thighs and reaches to her mid calves. Simple sandals with a small heel cover her feet with a toe ring on her toe. The top of her brown mane is pulling back into a clip with the bottom portion flowing down her back and shoulders. Renesemee grown her hair to her waist as the spirals curls delicately enhances her beauty.

Claire comes down in flash, mirroring Renesemee's features. Bella is happy to know that Claire has attended to a school as a vampire. Luckily, she'll know what to do. Claire wears a black shirt that reaches to her lower thighs, nothing to flamboyant. Her top is a modest blood red shirt. The shirt hugs her waist but is loose around her chest. The sleeves reach to her elbows with small bell. The neckline is close to her collar. Her feet are cover by boot with a heel and the top reaches near her knees. "Are you ready?" Claire asks casually with a hint of excitement. She begins to walk down the three steps, "You know that last time I went to school was with Julian and he was boring. He won't talk any girl talks with me."

Suddenly, Julian appears at leaning against the bar counter with her arms crossing his chest. A single eyebrows lifts up, "That because I am not a girl." Julian says with sarcasm. Claire immediately snaps her head at him and stills her tongue out.

Renesemee comes down, almost seductively and strolls towards Julian. "And that's a fact I am very happy about." Renesemee confesses in sweet tone. She grabs Julian's hand before leaning in to him. A smile appears on Julian's face as he receives a soft kiss. Lightly but seductively, Renesemee presses her lips against his. An emotion forms in her body when a Bella clears her throat loudly. Renesemee immediately steps away from Julian with a bashfully smile as the sensation of embarrassment creeps to her chest. "Sorry mom."

Claire chuckles in amusement. "Well, girls lets go."

* * *

To be Continuing….

To let you know why her class year was 2005 is because that's when the book New Moon came out.


	3. Fork’s High School

**A/N: I sorry for the delay. I was having one of those writer's block. CURSE YOU WRITER BLOCK!! Pew, I feel better.**

**Mismatched harmony**: I appreciate you comment and understand your apprehension with the _cliché_, but don't judge my story just yet. As for the Cullen's being discovered…It only been a few years since they left Forks and people still remember that name. So if they were to completely disappear it would seem weird or some sort, of course after sometime they would complete ease their history from there. They probably live by a different name until at least that generation has past; at least I think that how they would be careful. Although, I do agree about the yearbook part (which I wish I haven't told you) but all well. And about Bella and Edward instantly falling in love thing. One things you should know about vampires is that they literally can't stay away from their soul mates. I mean if you read Midnight Sun, then you would Edward failed completely on trying to stay away from Bella. So don't be too harsh on other stories because that's how these vampires work and the writers are just trying to stay true to character's nature. But hopefully you wouldn't be too disappointed with mine story for I have a few surprises for you.

**Chapter 3**

**Fork's High School**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella sits quietly in the back seat of the car with the yearbook on her lap. She silently studies the faces of her all her old classmates. Next to her, her back-pack and all of her files rest. Claire sits in the front seat driving at high speed on the dirt road through the woods before having to slow down in town's streets. Renesemee sits in the passenger seat, flipping through the radio stations. Technically, Renesemee never heard of a radio until they move to Forks. Bella would smile when Renesemee sings to the songs of the 50's.

"Oh! We're almost there." Claire chimes in with excitement. Her shoulders momentarily rise up to her jaw line with a large smile. She turns her head to Renesemee who mirroring her expression.

Bella snaps her head up curiously, lifting her eyebrows. She slightly chuckles to the thought of human teenagers aching to get out of school but two vampires are dreading to get in. With her chest quaking to the chuckles, Bella shakes her head before altering her gaze to Renesemee. "Now Renesemee, remember. We're three sister, foster children to Paul and Mildred Arson…."

"Yes!" Renesemee cuts her mother off with a voice of annoyance, "And we came moved from Canada and my name is Nessie and you are Bella." She rolls her eyes due to the fact her mother has been repeating that statement for the past week. Her mother's nervousness has been inching on Renesemee but she tries to ignore it, even if the effort is pointless.

"Bella….It'll be fine." Claire says in a calm tone, trying to smoothing Bella's anxiety. Her eyes peer through the rearview mirror grasping Bella's eyes as Claire passes her tranquility. "And don't worry, I'll find what you've asked….just relax."

Claire pulls up the car to the parking lot. The ground is damp to the morning dew, small puddles scatter across the parking lot. A thin vapor lingers in the air, lucky for them; they are completely tolerate to the cold. Many humans chatter among themselves as they prepare for another year. Many of them wear heavy jackets to protect their sensitive skin from the crispy air. The words are low whispers but loud enough for them to hear. They park in the far end of the parking lot, receiving a few eyes when they exit their cars. Immediately, Bella panics to their staring and already forming a plan to escape.

Claire senses Bella's phobia and places an encouraging hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry." She said comforting; her words come at inhuman speed. No more than vibrating lips to the others. "Its complete natural for them to gawk at us." Renesemee sighs internally at her mother's panicking ways.

Bella nods once, but the unease feeling continues to swell in her chest as her family approaches the school. Bella stands protective next to Renesemee, even through Claire's warning might be true but Bella can't help but remain protective. Her only prayer is to not have any coincidences to being around humans. The scent of the humans burns in Bella's throat as thy draw closing to them. No doubt her daughter is struggling. Even through they hunted last night, their self-control is still immature. Bella links her arms to Renesemee. To a human, this is a friendly gesture but to a vampire, it is an iron hold which Bella locks with a firm grip. Bell can withstand the temptation but her faith in her daughter's is still shaky. Claire places a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder but Bella still couldn't shake off the feeling.

The school day is going by and Bella shares her first few classes with Claire and Renesemee but now they depart into different classes. To that fact, Bella becomes restless. Anxiety creeps up to Bella chest and swells to the point of being paranoid. The final class is filling with chattering students that seem to annoy Bella to wits end as they wait for their teacher's arrival. Some students whisper to their confidant, no doubt believing no one can hear them. But Bella's ears detect each word of those pointless conversations about the latest relationship. Bella sighs in boredom as she can feel the eye of human's gawking at her beauty. A small twitch of insecurity dwells in her chest, obviously, Bella hasn't lost the trait. Bella zones out the chattering students to listen to Renesemee's unnecessary breathing. That anxiety feeling continues to grow as she anticipates her daughter's slip up. She feels slightly guilty for expecting her daughter to slip up but Renesemee only has two months of self-control practice. That's enough to send Bella over the edge. Bella releases a deep breath in hopes to liberate some of the tension that's flowing though her body.

A faint scent of a human walks into the room. She wears grey matching suit with a skirt and black business shoes. Her hair is pull back into a tight bun with a few bags cupping her face and glasses with a thick black frames rest on the bridge of her nose. She carries in a suit case of her teaching supplies. After she places everything she'll need for today's class, the teacher approaches the black board and writes her name. _Mrs. Angela Cheney_**.**

"Alright class." She says in a soft voice with a hint of authority lingering in her tone. "I am Mrs. Cheney and I'll be you English teacher for this year…."

Bella stares at the teacher while mentally going through her memories. The names Angela and Cheney sound awfully familiar, even the looks on the teacher's face is recognizable. A slight furrow edges in Bella brows as her eyes carefully examine the teacher's face. Finally, her memory goes back to her yearbook and remembers a name Angela Weber. Short memories of going to school with her appear in her mind but the memories are faint and cloudy. But none of the less, it there. Angela has mature a lot, physically. Her looks are older and sharp.

The introductions of year's assignments are like the other classes. The teacher warns us about future papers that will take majority of the class grade. And of course, the warning of cheating and punishment for those misdeeds.

Shortly after Mrs. Cheney excuses the class at the end of the period, the student instantly chatter loudly while leaving the room. Bella carefully approaches Angela while testing her self-control. It's bearable but Bella doesn't want to take any chances, especially if Angela _was_ a friend of hers in her human years. Bella swings over her back-pack strap over her right shoulder with her hand easily gripping the strap. Purposely, Bella pretends that bag is heavily for human appearances. "Mrs. Cheney?" Bella begins with a cautious voice while toning down the sweet melody in her voice.

The teacher looks up from her suit case which she is placing all of her work into. She looks up curiously before placing on a sweet smile for her student. "Yes, what can I help you with?" Angela says kindly, a mature tone lingers in her voice as she tilts her head to the side.

Bella can tell that Angela is taken back by her beauty, like any other person in the school, but thankfully, she didn't gawk. Bella contemplates on what to say. Ever urge in her body aches her to say, '_I' m Bella Swan, we went school together.'_ But she puts that aside with effort. "Yes, umm about our finally research paper….I would like to do that on Chief Charlie Swan."

Angela furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "But that paper isn't due until the end of the year." She says with a soft chuckle.

"I know but I would like to get started now." Bella says with a hint of determination and inconspicuous forcefulness in her voice. Her eyes stare intensely at Angela, hoping that she would confess anything about Bella's human life. Although, Bella keeps in mind to be careful with her words.

Angela stares back blankly due to Bella's intense stare. All of her thoughts are scattering across her mind, making it difficult for Angela to think straight. She closes her eyes and presses her eyelids tightly together in confusion. "Umm…..What were we talking about?" Angela asks curiously while completely oblivious to Bella's vampire, manipulative ways. Her eyes search for an answer as she desperately tries to remember.

"You were telling me about Charlie Swan and his daughter." Bella says slowly and carefully, large quantity smoothness lingers in her voice to eliciting the information from the poor human. Bella slightly dips her head down to peer up through her lashes. The dark rings beneath her eyes outline the liquidly orbs that stare powerfully at Angela.

Once again, all thoughts are scattering in Angela mind, leaving her defensiveness before Bella, "Umm, of course. Chief Swan." Angela says in bewilderment as the words escapes her lips without her command. "He was the chief police of Forks years ago…" She says mechanically with a soft voice that hollow from her thoughtless mind. "He died shortly after his daughter, Isabella Swan died. That was a tragic year…." Her voice lowers in sadness towards the end.

"What happened to them?" Bella says in the same manipulative voice. The new information is hard for her to swallow as they overwhelm her. But the need to know more aches in her chest as she presses on. Bella tightens her jaw in anticipation.

"Chief Swan died in a car accident…. he was drunk with alcohol and….ummm he was grieving over his daughter's mysterious disappearance and crashed into another car. He died in the hospital a few days later." The sadness in her voice continues to rise as Bella can see that she cares for her family deeply. A twitch of guilt swells in Bella chest for forcing Angela to confess such things. Angela hesitates to continue as her eyes fade out in anguish.

"What happened to Isabella?" Bella presses lightly, her voice is curiously as Angela holds the keys to the missing pieces of her _disappearance._ Although, it is strange for her to continue to talk about herself in a third person. She slightly leans back to give Angela some space but maintaining the intense gaze. She lifts her head up to cast away her intimating demeanor.

"Isabella?" Angela lightly chuckles as she thinks about her old friend. "She hated to be called Isabella and she asked us to call her Bella." The small smile that Angela wears fades away to a sad one as her memories shift to the day that the police claimed her to be dead. "It was horrible day. They found her blood in the woods and her truck at the Cullen's old house…. That poor girl she was so heart broken…"

Bella is taken back by the end of Angela's statement as her curiosity rouses in her chest. "Why?" Bella asks curiously yet cautiously. The question is more for herself but slips out into the opening.

"Bella was with Edward Cullen and he left her pregnant." Angela finishes with a hollow voice that is slightly forceful to her own anger towards Edward.

Immediately, Bella's heart sinks in a deep emotional pain. Her face displays shock as her eyes widen in disbelief. If it's possible tears there would be streaming down her cheeks without sobs. Bella breathes heavily to the new information as her heart cracks painfully. She lifts up her hand to rest against her cheek where her bleeding heart is cracking. Bella drops her gaze from Angela and uses her hair to cover her face. Anything in her body becomes weak. _He left….. _The name Edward Cullen rings in her head as she realizes has some idea of why she's in the clearing with Carlisle Cullen. But things still remain a mystery.

"Did he know she was pregnant?" Bella asks in a quiet tone, fearing to speak up for her words would tremble to the breaking emotions. She keeps her eyes down cast, her hand clenching.

"I don't know, she never talked about it." Angela says with more control in her voice but her mind still lingers in a haze.

Bella reluctantly looks up at Angela with a sadness feature, "Thank you… for everything..." Bella whispers in a meaningful tone, her words have more than one meaning but Angela will never know. Once again, Bella resists the urge to confess her true identity to her old friend. But she quickly embraces Angela carefully without crushing her. Her cold arms barely touch Angela for her sake. Bella's doesn't know her own strength around humans just yet. She knows this alone is a big risk but after everything Angela has done for her….she can risk a little.

Angela can slightly feel Bella's body temperature but doesn't flinch for Bella releases her before she could. She stands in bewilderment before the young girl as she tries to remember what happen. Before she can ask, Bella flees from the room leaving Angela in confusion. Bella whispers a meaningful, 'sorry.', to low for the human to hear.

Bella sits in the back of the car again as Claire revives the engine as it growls to life. Renesemee tells everything that happen today with sheer excitement, but those words fade before reaching Bella's ear. For Bella has escape to her thoughts. She zones out all the voices in the car as she dreads on the new found information. Another piece to her puzzle….a painful piece. She knows that this journey would not be easy but that piece information is something she isn't prepare for. It's enough to destroy her confidents in this search for her past…but now everything is screaming at her leave. But the need to know why he left is swelling in her chest but is afraid to understand.

This pain in her chest aches more than the death of Ebony. The thought Ebony makes her ache more as she wishing for Ebony to be here. Her heart calls for her but no reply. For the first time, Bella realizes how alone she really is.

"_Bella?.....Bella!?" _

Bella snaps out of her thoughts to the voice that calls for her. "Bella!?" Claire's voice echoes in her mind. Immediately, Bella snaps her eyes to Claire who is looking worriedly through the rearview mirror. Bella slightly feels guilty for unconsciously ignoring Claire as she stares up at Claire's meaningful liquid eyes. Renesemee had she torso turning towards the back while tilting her head to the side, curiously.

"I'm sorry what?" Bella says with effort, trying to hold back the emotions that threaten to echo in her voice. Quickly, Bella composes herself while her eyes bounce between Claire and Renesemee, secretly hoping they don't suspect something. She's thankfully that they're oblivious to her conversation with Angela or there would be rapid-firing questions and of course for her daughter's mind stability. Renesemee never really questioned her about her father, probably fearing to upset Bella.

"Are you ok mom?" Renesemee questions with a hint of worry in her voice. Bella nods once with a tiny smile.

"Oh! Bella." Claire says quickly, grasping Bella's attention with curiosity. "I got that yearbook you asked for, it's in my backpack." Claire declares, relocating her eyes to the road as the car pulls up the dirt road as Claire accelerates through the woods. The tires squeal against the dirt with dust trailing behind the car. A large smile develops on Claire as she smoothly drives through the woods. Bella ignores the bumps in the road for Claire and Renesemee enjoy a good bumping ride, although sometimes worries for the car. Bella pulls out the 2004 yearbook from Claire's back-pack. "You know…I was disappointed with the school restricted area….they shouldn't even call it restricted. Do you realize how many yearbooks they keep? It goes back to 1978…."

Claire continues to talk with Renesemee giggling to Claire's statement. Bella zones out her voice when seeing the yearbook in good condition. She stares at it fearfully; contemplate whether or not she really wants to see Edward Cullen. Anxiety fills her heart as she opens the book and scans through the photos in search for Edward Cullen. With each paper flipping at high rate, Bella cringes in fear. Her brows furrow when finding nothing….Bella lifts her head up in confusion. Did he go to a different school? She sighs internally as she closes the book. A small part of her is sighing in relief, another is wallowing in disappointment.

They arrive home as Claire parks the car in front of their new home. The paint on the house is white that seems to be renewed by Julian. No doubt he got bored throughout the day. He wants to attend to school with Renesemee but doesn't look young enough to qualify to be a student nor did the others. But since Bella, Claire and Renesemee can pass as being students it's the only way to fit in and stay in the same place long enough without suspicion.

Julian sits on the couch with his arm leaning on the armrest while looking through the jobs in the newspaper. His leg leans over the other, lifelessly. Paul sits in the love couch with his arm around Mildred. Mildred's body is leaning to Paul's chest with one of her right arm crossing her chest to grip Paul's hand. Her other hand holds another piece of the newspaper, reading about latest news. A slight furrow edges on her face as she reads over something disrupting. Paul flips through the channels on the television with a face of boredom.

"How about…Oh! You can be a therapist." Julian says looking up at Paul with hopeful eye yet teasing gilt lingers in his orbs. The corner of his lip tugs upward when hearing Mildred snicker to the idea. Her body shakes against Paul as her shoulder slightly lift up in amusement.

A low growl echoes in Paul's chest, "I'm not going to spent hours listening to pathetic human problem!" He says deeply through his teeth. He keeps his eyes from Julian before shifting them to the door when the three girls enter. Instantly, Renesemee quickly drops her pack at the door and strolls to Julian's side. She cuddles next to him as she brings up her feet after kicking off her shoes. Quickly, Renesemee digs her toes under Julian's leg and rest her head on his shoulder before placing a soft peck on his cheek.

Renesemee giggles lightly when hearing Julian's suggestion. "I can _so_ picture you as a therapist." She says sarcastically between giggles, her chest quakes to her laughter especially when Paul gives her warning glance. Her eyes shift to Mildred's worry face, "What's wrong, Mildred?"

Mildred looks up from her magazine as Paul tightens his arms her protectively. Claire gives her attention to Mildred as she takes a seat next to Renesemee. She leans back deeply into the couch with her eyes staring at her long-time friend. Bella remains standing with her arms crossing her chest and also staring at Mildred.

"Oh, I was just reading the newspaper….There been a few disappearances… that all." Mildred says with ease as she shrugs her shoulders before returning her reading.

Bella slightly smiles at her family with a hint of pride, of course, its never easy for her to let Renesemee to be with Julian. But she does it for her daughter's happiness. She turns away go upstairs alone. The steps lead to a wooden hallway of doors. Bella won't allow Renesemee to share a room with Julian until she's married. She trusts her daughter but not that much. There are four bedrooms and one unused bathroom. The nearest right door lead to her room. The room itself is a decent size. A full bed is at the far wall in the middle with a deep blue comforter. Even though, Bella never sleeps, it's good for just laying on. A full window is on the right with white curtains displaying a view of trees. A built in closet is on the other side of Bella's bed, the sliding doors are large mirrors. At the foot of Bella's bed is a flat television resting on her wide and short dresser. There are other decorations due to Claire but Bella's doesn't complain.

Bella approaches her bed with a weary mind. Immediately, she curls into a ball, cuddling with one of her deep blue pillows and thinks upon today's events. A twitch of guilt lingers in her chest for using her old friend for information. She sighs deeply to that memory. The clutches of her new information constantly pull her into a pool of dread. She couldn't escape the thoughts of _him_ leaving her. But the question that always appears is why? Bella groans to herself as she digs her face into the comfy pillow. But her questions stops when mind shifts to Luken. She always worries for his wellbeing and wishes for him to return home. Once again, she sighs in despair.

"_What about babysitting?"_

Bella giggles silently to Julian's suggestion as she hears Paul growling angrily at the idea…

* * *

To be continued

Leave a review.


	4. Remembrance

**Hey guys, just recently I got a tornado warning! I don't know about you, but tornadoes are my worst fear. And since I live on a ranch; I was able to take shelter in my barn which is the safest place. I was stuck there for over an hour with crazy winds and rain!!! Luckily, the storm past on and I am still living! Next, I'll be sure to bring a brown bag; I am seriously going to need it.**

**Sorry for the long wait, these chapter are becoming longer than I expected which results = delay. **

**Well anyways…I hope you're enjoying Detective Bella….Thank you for your reviews!!**

.I Luv Boyz Tht Sparkle: First, it's been nearly eighteen years and you can't expect Angela's memory to be perfect. Second, Bella looks different from when she was a human. And third, when Bella was interrogating Angela, Bella was doing the dazzling technique or hypnotizing whatever you want to call it. So when Angela was talking about the past, she couldn't really think straight due to Bella intense look.

**Chapter 4**

**Remembrance**

**

* * *

  
**

Claire, Renesemee and Bella sit at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. The loud murmurs from the young human teenagers' bellow in their ears. They sit closely together facing the sea of students. In front of them, trays of uneaten food that sends an insufferable aroma in their nostrils. They speak quietly to each other while being mindful to the bundle of human scent surrounding them. The scent is tantalizing but tolerable. Although, Bella keeps a sharp eye on her daughter in case of a…..slip up. It's only their second day at school and Bella still feels on the edge due to the gawking but by the looks of it, Renesemee is quite comfortable in the spotlight.

Bella stares down at her food with disgust. Do human really expect her to eat this….garbage. She picks at her small circular cheap pizza; the warmth would usually burn a human finger but it no more than warm touch to her pale flesh. With her two fingers, she lifts a pepperoni that's drench in white cheese. The cheese holds on with it might but soon breaks due to the small amount of Bella's strength. The smell is repulsive as Bella cringes her face to the idea of eating this….pepperoni. She sighs before giving up her attempt to eat human food.

A soft chuckle from across the table grasps Bella's attention. "You don't have to eat that….I know it disgusting." Claire says while chuckle softly to the memory of Bella's cringing face. The apples of her cheek puff to her grin as Bella pushes away the tray with relief. The moment Bella relaxes, Claire chimes in, "At least not now."

Bella's eyes widen in fear as her jaw drops. _At least not now! _Claire laughs loud enough for only them to hear as she turns her head away from the humans. She does not want to reveal her teeth behind her wide smile. "Your so tense, Bella." Claire concludes with a jest, leaning her forearms on the edge of the table to lean forth.

Bella scoffs silently and turns her head away momentarily. "You would be too, if you were in my position"

Claire's smile widens to Bella's response before tilting her head to the side. "It'll be ok…do not underestimate the power of a _vampire."_ She says in a false profession voice before whispering _vampire_ for Bella's benefit. She lifts her finger up along with her eyebrows as Bella returns a huff of amusement. Quickly, Claire rests her hand on the table before leaning in with a sincere feature. "But really, Bella, it'll be fine. Just be mindful and we'll do alright." Her tone is soft and comforting.

Bella smiles a little for her benefit because her words still don't remove the anxiety which she believe she'll have for a long time. A deep sigh is releasing from Bella's parting lips while she gazes at the table before her. Out of boredom, Bella draws random circles with her fingertip across the solid surface of the table. Her mind wonders to her son as she prays for his safe return to her. Its difficult to handle the new revelation of her past along with her son's absence. She tries to hide her overwhelming sensation from forming a feature on her face.

"Oh, we better get to class." Renesemee's voice interrupts Bella's thoughts as Bella snaps her head up. Quickly, Bella notices most of the students are fleeing from the room. She sighs in defeat for escaping once again into her thoughts and forgetting everything around her. "Ready?" Renesemee directs that question to Bella with her hand touching Bella's arm. Bella lifts her eyes to her daughter's before smiling and nodding once.

The day is going by as Bella has met Angela's two daughters, Liora and Paulette. Apparently, Angela's first born; Gregory graduated from school last year and is now at a fancy college in the East. Although Bella couldn't learn the name of the college through the gossip of the teenagers. Usually, Bella won't care for the petty talks that floats around humans but since this involves Angela. Bella become engross in her old friend's life.

During the English class, Bella resists the urge to hug her old friend. She doesn't remember much of her but little pieces of their friendship. In a lot of ways, Bella feels like she owes Angela a lot for be a good friend to her in her human years. A craving of wanting to know about their friendship swells in Bella's chest. However, Bella refuses to use Angela like she did yesterday. Obviously, she must have done a real number on Angela for she refuses to glance at Bella out of fear. When ever Angela passes by Bella, she tenses up and quickly moves on. A sensation of regret swells in Bella's chest as she dips her chin down in shame.

Soon after the last bell rings, Bella and her two confidants stroll to the car at the far end of the lot. And just like yesterday, the teenage students find them rather appealing as many boys gawk at them with their jaws drop. For a moment, Bella thinks she hears a boy's girlfriend smacking him for his awareness on them. Bella chuckles to herself as the others look at her curiously but Bella just shakes her head.

Once they return home, they find Julian in front of the television and engross in the news. He leans forward with his elbows digging into his thighs and his hand clasps together. Thankfully, he doesn't feel the annoying pain of his elbows pushing into his flesh. He presses his mouth against the corner of his clasping hands to allow his head to slightly dip. Golden orbs stare intensely at the weatherman as he gives his report upon Washington. A slight furrow edges in his eyebrows as the report catches his interest. The sound of Renesemee entering into the room does comprehend to Julian's mind but he remains solid on the television.

But he snaps out of his daze when Renesemee gives him a peck on the cheek. Willingly, Julian wraps an arm around her before leaning back into the cushion. "What are you watching?" Renesemee asks curiously, her eyes peer at the weatherman before the news changes to a news reporter.

"Just the news." He replies, his voice is slightly dull with a hint of worry as Renesemee can catch every emotion in his tone. Julian seems tense than usual as a furrow increases in his forehead. She lifts her head up before repositioning herself to stare up at Julian's face. Renesemee tilts her head to the side, opposite direction of Julian's arm. A serious and worry face develops on Renesemee's face as her feature grasps Julian's awareness.

"Is something wrong? You look tense." She inquires in a soft tone. Quickly, Renesemee lifts her hand to grab the hand that is wrapping around her shoulder. An anxious sensation grows in her chest while Julian delays to answer. Renesemee lightly squeezes Julian's hand in a way for demanding an answer. "Julian?"

Her soft tone snaps him out of his thoughts once again after being suck into to the news. Reluctantly, he moves his eyes to her before displaying a tiny smile. "It's nothing really." His reply prompts a stern look from Renesemee as she squints her eyelids at him. Her features screams, '_not buying it'_. A soft chuckle quakes in Julian's chest as it slightly shakes Renesemee. Momentarily, Julian looks away before reuniting their gaze. "There have been a lot of disappearances from Montana to here."

"But that's not usual." Claire chimes in while mentally trying to understand Julian's concern. She appears on the love seat with her back straighten and her head facing the couple. Curiosity swells in her chest; Claire tilts her head to the side curiously. "Disappearances and kidnappings happen all the time." She finishes with a bewilder tone while shrugging her shoulder nonchalant. Quickly, Claire leans back into the cushion with her chin slightly dip.

"I know…I guess I'm just being paranoid." Julian says, reviving his normal tone.

Bella listens in for a moment, but the conversation soon diminishes, "Where's Paul and Mildred?" She asks curious, her ears try to detect their hidden presence but she can't hear a thing, other than the television and Renesemee's fast heart beat. Quickly, her eyes shift to Julian for an answer.

"They're hunting in the north but the Canadian Border, they'll be back tomorrow." Julian confession nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders. His head moves towards Renesemee as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her earlobe. "We need to go hunting, it best you continue to drink until you complete comfortable around humans. We can meet Paul and Mildred."

Instantly, Renesemee fumes as her face cringes in irritation. "Would everyone stop worrying, I'm not going to slip up!" Her voice shrills in frustration with her hand gesturing her words and her eyebrows furrowing angrily. Quickly, she huffs and pouts to their lack of faith. Julian gives her an apologetic smile before lifting his eyebrows to urge her to reconsider his offer on hunting. A deep growl echoes in her chest before she gives in with a dramatic voice, "Fine! Claire would you like to join us?"

"Sure..." Claire agrees willingly, only for Julian's benefit. Renesemee will most likely be reluctant throughout the hunt. She smiles to the thought; Claire rises to her feet gracefully. "Bella?" She inquires, her eyes stare at Bella curiously.

"No thanks…I want to take care of something." Bella says gently, hopefully they'll understand. Of course they did with a simple nod. Bella smile as they run out of the house quickly in smooth movements. Slightly shaking her head to the side, the smile fades off her face as she prepares herself to dig deeper into her past. Her deep breath expands her lungs while Bella rubs her temples her hands. Fear swells in her chest but she knows she must face this. Bella quickly runs out of the house and towards the town.

The sky is darkening with gray clouds that rumble lightly with another thunderstorm heading their way. Bella run at high speed and carefully through alleyways and inconspicuous places to get to her destination. Thankfully, no human can detect her movement for their eyes can not comprehend her swift movements. Finally, Bella stand wearily in front of the house which she use to call home.

The house is old with decaying paint as the wood is crisper rather than fresh. A sign is on the lawn displaying 'For Sale'. The lawn is pure green with a few weeds poking throughout the lawns. A single tree stands mightily nearby a window with branches sprawling in every direction. Leaves clinging onto the tree. _Too green_. Bella thinks to herself in dismay as she shakes her head.

She breathes deeply before becoming brave to unlock any memories that linger in those walls. A small part of her aches her turns away and forgets everything but deep down she really wants to know even if it comes with a price. And so, Bella puts on a brave face and strolls to the house with caution. Bella glances back to make sure no one sees her walking to this house. Slowly, Bella walks up the step without a sound. A strange feeling erupts in her chest as she slightly remembers walking up these steps with Charlie.

Carefully, Bella wraps her cold hand around the door knob and attempts to open the door but it remains lock. It would be easy to just break in but that would rise suspicious and problems. With a deep sigh, Bella walks off the porch to reach the side of the house remaining inconspicuous to any humans watching. A small window on the side of the house leads to the living room. Bella quickly takes the opportunity. The window too is lock; Bella decides to force it open anyway, despite of breaking the window lock. At least it'll be less noticeable than the door knob. With a quick movement, Bella enters into the house.

The floor is a light brown wood with white walls. The house is complete empty except for a spare couch and few other objects with white sheets covering them. The sheets remind her the time when she use to wear sheets as her clothing. Just by thinking about that, she remembers that house she visited before leaving Forks.

Emptiness lingers in the house as any sound would echo throughout the halls. The rooms are dim with very little outside light to illuminate the rooms. But luckily, Bella doesn't need any source of light. A faint human scent lingers in the room but nothing like Charlie's. A thin layer of dust hovers the ground and sways in the air. Little copwebs situate in the top corners of every room. A family must have lived here shortly after Charlie died but no one must have inhabited this house for a while. Her eyes scan the living room in awe. Small fragments appear in her mind as she remembers the setting of the room. She briefly remembers Charlie watching television.

Bella breathes through her mouth to relax the anxiety in her chest. Everything about this house is pushing her to edge, but none of the less Bella continues her investigation. It's in that moment when Bella wishes to cry. To have tears streaming down her cheeks but that'll never happen in this lifetime. She quickly shakes off that feeling before moving to the kitchen. The wooden floor alters to a linoleum base. The kitchen is a decent size with old countertops. Bella remembers being a good cook and how Charlie would love her cooking. The corner of her lip tugs upward to the realization. Her fingertips brush softly against the soft, smooth surface of the countertop. Bella closes her eyes and allows any memories to invade her mind.

Shortly after, Bella takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs as her fingers slide up the wooden rail. The platform mimics the downstairs floor as there are three doors on the second story. The one in front of her is the bathroom which Bella momentarily gazes at but alters herself to Charlie's room. His room is completely empty and dark. Although, she remembers hearing his loud snoring which Bella couldn't help but giggle to the thought.

Bella leaves Charlie's room to stand in front of her close door. If her heart could beat, it'll be beating to the anxiousness that swelling in her chest. She reconsiders on adventuring into the room but mentally she forces herself to stay put. The very room seems like death itself. A great fear creeps up to her chest as Bella involuntarily shivers. With a deep hard sigh, Bella drops her gaze to the floor to prepare herself for anything. Instantly, her eyes snap with determination as Bella briskly enters the room. The first step is hardest but once she makes it, it's easier to bare.

The room is darker than Charlie's but a faint light from the outside illuminates the middle of the room leaving the corners darken. The floor is dusty with much dust flowing it the air. Bella's eyes can detect the movements of a spider living in it's web. She strolls in the room as every step mixes up the hefty dust. Like the living room, Bella mentally can see the setting of her room. She slightly remembers having her clothes dangling on the computer chair. Swiftly, her eyes alter to where the bed use to be. A small memory of sleeping next to someone but the person remains in the shadows. A deep furrow edges her brows as she tries to remember who that person is. How can she still not remember him!?

Bella walks deeper into the room and suddenly the smallest sound echoes in her ears. No human can detect the sound at that tone. The sound is a quick creak from the floor. Curiously, Bella looks down at her right foot. Quickly she removes her foot to find the wooden floor but the creases in this particular wood is different. The piece is cut in a square and inconspicuous to a human eye. Cautiously, Bella lowers herself down to her knees as her fingertip tracing the crease. Bella lightly digs her finger nails into the crease and carefully lifts the piece of wood from it resting place. A thick dusty flies out from the opening as the bottom of the wooden piece is drench in thick dust. Bella looks down to find a hollow and dark hole with cob webs and stuffing.

Reluctantly, Bella carefully dives her hand into the hole as her finger brushes against webs and then something solid touches the tips of her fingers. Instantly, Bella grasps the object and draws it out. In her hand a CD case that is drench in heavy dust and tangle by cobwebs. While she turns the case in her hand, Bella removes her legs beneath her to sit properly on the floor. Her fingers brush against the case as her fingers makes streaks through the dust. She quickly opens the case to find a CD, Bella furrows her eyebrows curiously as she wishes for a CD player. But it looks like it's going to have to wait. Carefully, Bella places the case next to her before diving into the hole again. This time, she finds three pictures and two flying tickets.

Her eyes stare curiously at the tickets before she removes the dust and webs from it. _Two tickets to Jacksonville_. Bella slightly remembers her mother living there but sighs before moving on to the pictures. Quickly she erases the dust to reveal the first picture of herself and another. Her old self is thinner than the picture from her school book due to the fact she's pregnant in that picture. In this picture, she is smiling in the kitchen with a man next her. He had the same cold pale skin as she does now. Unconsciously, Bella looks at her skin then back to the picture. A humor gilt shines in his golden eyes as he smiles at the camera.

Her heart sinks to a hidden oblivion as her lips begin to tremble. With a single finger, Bella traces the outline of the man's form. She couldn't deny that he the most beautiful thing she even seen. Without even realizing it she breathlessly whispers, "_Edward_."

A deep heartache begins to throb as she begins to breathe heavily. She places a shaking hand over her mouth as she tightly closes her eyes. The overwhelm feelings force out a dry sob that slips through her lips. Bella places a hand on the wooden floor for support, seeing his face is like being hit by a train. Emotions ambush her relentlessly along with all of her strength leaving her body. _Edward._

All of the memories that she remembers with the blank man face evolves. All those memories show his face. The face who is the father of her children. The one who left her….but why?

The voice she use to hear before leaving with Mildred resembles to Edward's.

In this picture, they're in love. What reason made him leave? Did he not want her anymore? While pondering on the subject Bella realizes the resemblance between her children and him. The looks they have herniated from him, the strong jaw line and the sharp nose.

Bella breathes heavily through her mouth as she tries to control the flowing emotions. With a final breath, Bella is determining to move forward. She shifts pictures and removes the dust from the photo. This picture is different from the first. Edward looks are severe and on guard, his body is tense. His face is tight while he is watching the television in the living room. The lively, humor demeanor from the last picture does no exist in this one. What could have possibly changed in him?

Curiously and cautiously, Bella shift the picture again before removing the dust. Once again, Edward is on guard. His arm is tense as it wraps around Bella's waist. Both of them are look uncomfortable next to each other especially Edward. The new revelation comprehends into her mind as she tries desperately to remember what happen to their relationship….

After leaving the house with her things, Bella races home with everything playing in her head. The house is empty which Bella is thankful for, considering the questions she'll have if the others notice the things she is carrying. _The others won't return until tomorrow_ Bella muses to herself. Quickly she leaves her old stuff in her room before making one last visit for the night.

Bella runs swiftly through the forest while remembering the road to the timeless classic house in the woods. Easily dodging the branches and anything that threatens her down fall, Bella approaches the white house. The white paint on the house has decay greatly since the last she was there. Dirt and moss covers the bottom edges of the house with green leaves breezing across the porch. Dirt coats the porch and windows.

Bella walks up the step to the door and luckily it's unlocked. With ease, Bella pushes the door open to reveal a dim large room. This house has masses of dust covering every inch of the house. It definitely looks like no one has inhabited the premises for nearly eighteen years. The piano is dusty as the true black of it form is lighten by the grey dust. Bella remembers taking the sheets that covers the piano and the couch.

There is a strange vibe in the room almost like noises from her past are calling for her or even a ghost is breathing down her neck. She shivers involuntary to the thought, and she thought her house would be hard to conquer. Those emotions from before return with a vengeance as they flow through Bella's chest. Shakily, Bella places a hand on the piano for support as her heart throbs relentlessly. How can a house have such an effect on her?

Her body haunches over as Bella breathes heavily through her mouth. Her legs become weak when memories are comprehending in her mind. She remembers meeting Edward's mother _Esme._ Sweet Esme, how could she possibly forget Esme? The only person who can connect to her like a mother. Her lips tremble as the overwhelming sensation swells in her chest. The faces of Carlisle, Esme and Edward appear in her mind, haunting her. Bella leans more into her hand which is on the piano and closes her eyes tightly. Quickly, Bella lifts her free hand to her chest as it erupts in fury. Her breaths are shallow as her chest moves up and down rapidly. A quiet whimper escape her parting lips as she gasps in emotional pain follow by dry sobs.

Suddenly, a new memory invades her mind, a dark memory. Bella snaps open her eyes as her sees a visual transparent figure of her imagination. The one called Jasper, brother to Edward charging at her at inhuman speed. He bares his teeth while growling at his next target…her. Bella's eyes widen to the transparent figure and unconsciously wrap her arms wrap herself. A soft whimper comes from Bella as she wait for his attack. Although she doesn't know why she is hiding for the creature but soon, nothing happens.

Bella shakes in fear to the memory as she looks up to find nothing….no Jasper. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and her eyes scan the premises for that creature.

Then she realizes it's just a figure of her imagination. Bella releases a deep breath of relief. Who is Jasper? Bella thinks upon the memory as she briefly remembers his wife, an enthusiastic woman who loves to shop but sadly her face is a blur. Although Bella can sense that they had a close relationship.

Bella dips her head down to place her forehead in the palms of her hands. So many things to process in a short amount of time. The overwhelming sensation continues to linger in her chest as it is hard to breathe. She doesn't need to breathe but it sure does help release some tension in her chest. Bella swallows a hard lump in her throat. Only two months in Forks and two days at school and she already falling apart!

Bella grits her teeth to the emotional pain as she breathes harshly. Desperation over takes Bella as she releases a high pitch scream. Instantly, Bella rushes out of the house and into the forest. Too many memories…too much pain. The only choice is to run.

Deep into the woods Bella slowly come to a stop in a small clearing as she remembers this is wear she gave birth to her children. She wearily stares in awe at the places as her eyes direct to where she found her little ones. The tense look in her eyes softens to the vampire memory which isn't painful to bare.

Unexpectedly, a scent assaults Bella's nose as her eyes widen in awareness. Soft sounds of feet running in the forest and coming her way. Without turning around, Bella looks at the corner of her eye, knowing a creature is approaching from behind. The sound become louder and the smell becomes thick. A deep rumble echoes in her chest in warning before she turns in place to look into the heart of the woods. The gaps between branches display a figure running at an inhuman speed. Bella wears a face of danger while continuing to growl but the creature continues to come but with caution. Bella crunches down to prepare for any conflict. Then instantly, another vampire appears out of the woods and into the clearing without hitting a single branch. The creature is on guard and in a defense stance. The vampire's lips are curl back to bare sharp teeth.

Bella looks intensely at the creature before her eyes widen in familiarity…. "Alice?"

* * *

Sheesh! That was a hard chapter to write. I hope you guys are happy because this was a pain! But its worth, ;)

So what do you think? Do you like the surprise? Don't worry I have another surprise for you in the next chapter, although it's probably not what you except. At least I hope not….hehehe


	5. Old Confidant

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry the delay. Everything is crazy now School is back up and I have work and family. So I've been really preoccupied and also after that last chapter I was kind of burnt out and I need to take a break from writing. Hope you can understand anyways thank you for your reviews and patience. **

Mismatched Harmony: Thanks for the head up, I reproof the chapter and didn't realize the errors. I guess after writing the chapter I was too impatience to wait for an abeta reader.

Chapter 5

**Old Confidant**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alice?"

The vampire's eyebrow slightly twitches to the name as she remains in her defensive stance. Her lip remains over her teeth but no longer growling menacingly but rather observing Bella curiously and in confusion. Bella can tell that Alice is mentally trying to remember her or use her psyche abilities to look into the future and learn who she is. Then Bella's eyes widen when remembering Alice's visions. Cloudy memories appear in her mind, Bella tries to mentally see through the haze but fails.

Bella rises from her stance as she tries to wear mask that displays no emotions. Her movements are slow and on guard. The emotions in her chest are bottling up, almost unbearable but Bella struggles to keep herself in tack. She hides all evidence of defense to demonstrate her calling of peace. "Alice." Bella repeats with a soft voice almost aching for her to remember. Already the suspense is ripping Bella apart. She couldn't approach Angela and so she hopes Alice can accept her once again. Bella's eyes soften dramatically, if its possible Bella would be sobbing. Her chest tighten to the anxiety and agony, "It's me."

Alice stares in doubt at her but she rises from her stance to match Bella's but she stares in doubt. The cold glare that Alice holds diminishes. She mentally searches through her mind for an answer. Her psyche ability is writhing away until she makes decision. Many visions perform the answer which forces Alice to softly gasp. For a moment, Alice remains still with her eyes widening in disbelief. Suddenly, Alice sprints to Bella and wraps her cold hard arms around her. "Bella! Oh Bella! I thought I'd never see you again."

Bella embraces her old confidant and rests her cheek on Alice's shoulder. The urge to cry surfaces but Bella's holds her dry sobs at bay. She takes a deep breath to release some of the tension that is slowing disappearing from her chest. Several memories of their friendship emerges as Bella smiles to the times Alice forced her to go shopping. Soon, the two pull away from each to arms length as Alice remains astonish due to Bella's existence.

Alice releases a breath with a smile on her face, "I thought you were dead! We all looked for you for _so _long." Her smile grows wider along with a squeal of excitement and hugs Bella in a tight embrace. By Alice's performance, Bella can tell she miss her very much. But the question of why did they leave her years ago. Even though Bella is thrill to be reunite with her old friend, a sense of carefulness alarms in her chest. Instantly, Bella hides her heart along with her emotion, if possible.

Alice breaks apart from Bella as the two come down to sit on the moist dirt. Bella sits across from Alice who continues to flash a wide smile at her. "You said you looked for me?" Bella inquires with a curious voice. Quickly, she leans forward to rest her elbows against her thighs and allows her shoulders to haunch. Her lips part in anticipation to Alice's answer.

Alice's smile fades from view while she wrinkles her brows in thought and sadness. Soon, Alice dips her head down and fidgets with her fingers while trying to put her words together. "Yes." She says sadly. Her tone aches at Bella's heart for Alice is an enthusiastic person and seeing this side of her, sadness Bella deeply. "I saw you walk into the forest and then you disappeared." Her eyes move up to meet Bella with a deep agony swirling in her golden orbs. The regret in Alice's chest swells as she continues to preach her statement. "I wasn't supposed to look for you but you appear in mind and I was worried! When Edward read my thought we immediately came back to look for you."

When hearing the name _Edward_, it sends a painful strike in Bella's heart. Her chest clenches to the name, almost to the breaking point. Just hearing it from her own voice is hard enough but now from Alice, Bella tries to keep herself together with any dignity she has left. But another feeling emerges, the feeling of missing him greatly and how she longs to hold him.

"We followed your scent here." She says while gesturing her hand around herself to emphasize her meaning. "And we found your blood here; I thought Edward was about to go crazy but thankfully Carlisle was there to talk some sense into him." Her voice lowers to the memory of Edward becoming a vicious animal craving for blood. "Then we smelt a new scent it was different from your human scent we thought a vampire killed you….. But smelling you now, it was you."

A huff comes from Alice, "The whole time we thought you were killed by another vampire and it was just your scent."

Bella eyes drops to the ground to Alice's disappointment as she thinks about how things would have been different if they knew it's her. She thinks about the life, her children would have with them. Then again she would have never met her new family which she'll never trade.

"Things were horrible after we thought you were dead." Alice continued in a solemn voice that echoes in regret. Her brows furrow deeply in anguish, "It's been hell."

Bella eyes snap up abruptly at Alice with a furious look. Her eyes narrow on her old confidant. Anger grows in her chest, "You don't know what hell is." Bella resort bitterly as her mind wonders off upon the tragedies of her family and the trails they've face. Even the aching pain of not knowing who the father was of her children and the agony of _his_ departure. For the past seventeen year, pain was a close friend to Bella. How would Alice know what hell is? However a part of Bella regrets for saying that to Alice but Bella has been to hell and back.

Alice looks up at Bella with a sober feature. Her heart sinks to the words that flow through Bella lips. The thought of Bella going through pain and sorrow saddens Alice as she wishes to turn back time. Golden eyes observe the vampire before her as she notices the change in Bella. Not the transformation but the guarded and tough side of her. The look in Bella eyes is different to when she was human. In some way, Alice understands Bella's resort and would take no offense. "You've changed, Bella."

The tone in Alice's voice is softer yet remorseful. The sound immediately aches at Bella's heart and wishes to comfort her but remain still. However, the words she says bewilder Bella for she doesn't remember what she _was_ like before. "How have I changed?"

A smile grows on Alice's lips, "You were such a danger magnet! I swear I was on twenty four, seven duty to protect you!" She jests in her normal voice follow by a giggle which Bella joins in. But she immediately becomes serious. "You brave and had a kind heart."

A small bashful smile grows on Bella lips to Alice's remarks. Quickly, Bella dips her chin before looking back at Alice. "Where is…" Bella pauses in the middle of her sentence as she struggles to add the last word. Even though she knows his name, it's difficult for her to announce it from her own lips, "_He_?"

Alice immediately understands Bella hesitation, "_He's_ in France with Rosalie and Emmett. After you supposedly _died_, Edward attempt on occasion to commit suicide." Bella eyes widen to the thought as her heart sinks to the idea of him permanently gone. "And now we all have to keep an eye on him. Edward is far gone in depression. I am amazed he lasted this long." A sadness flows in Alice's eyes for Edward's pain. "But what about you? Where've you been?"

Bella ponders on the question as she decides whether or not to tell about her children. She bites the insides of her cheeks in indecision. "Ummm….after I was turned, I headed east and I met someone named Mildred in Canada. She took me to Montana where I met my family and we lived there for seventeen years."

"A family?" Alice inquires in a sadden tone with her tilting to the right.

Timidly, Bella nods her head, "Yeah, there's Paul who's with Mildred and there also Julian who with…. Well he's just Julian." Bella names off her family except her children until coming across a certain family member. Instantly, anguish flows through her chest. She wishes so much for Ebony to be here with her. With her chin dipping, Bella continues in a poignant voice, "There was also Ebony. She was like our mother but she was destroyed by _Victoria_."

Alice easily hears the growl in Bella's voice when she says the name _Victoria._ Instantly, Alice remembers the creature name Victoria who _was_ with James. Memories of James attempts to kill Bella for sport boils anger in Alice's chest. And now, Victoria his mate has destroyed a dear loved one of Bella, _"_Victoria?" She hisses as she remembers that heathen follow by a growl.

"Yes we ran into her and fought in a battle with two others but don't worry she was destroy by Paul and Mildred." Bella assures with satisfaction in her voice.

"She was seeking revenge?" Alice states rather than ask as she receives a nod from Bella. She sighs mournfully, "I sorry for everything you've been through. I wish I was there to help you through it."

"Its ok, Alice." Bella says in forgiving tone with her head slighting tilting to an angle. "It's over now. Victoria can't hurt any of us anymore."

A smile grows on Alice's lips, "Yeah…..so what are we waiting for?!" Alice beams as she swiftly jumps to her feet with excitement while quickly changing the subject. A large smile grows on her lips follow by a squeal. "Oh this is perfect! We fly to France you reunite with Edward and everything with be perfect and dandy! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

The plan immediately sets an alarm in Bella's chest. Her eyes widen in panic as she hustles to her feet, "Umm Alice, I don't think that's a great idea." Bella tries to persuade. A large part of her wants to fly across half the world to see her old lover but a sensation of uncertainly and anxiety forces her to be hesitant. She contemplates on the suggestion but the scream of being guarded wins her over as her heart aches dramatically. The pain hurts very much but Bella remain firm. "I-I can't go…."

The tremble in Bella voice didn't faze Alice for she escapes into a vision. When Alice didn't reply in protest, Bella stares strangely at her. Alice's eyes are widening along with her irises full. "Alice?" Bella inquires as she receives a gasp from Alice which as sets Bella on alert.

"Edward!"

* * *

Well there you go. I know this chapter isn't the greatest and small but it's all I have. Unfortunately, the next chapter will not be up for a while for its going to be difficult for me to write. Bur I'll have it up as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	6. Racing against Time

Chapter 6

**Racing against Time**

**

* * *

  
**

The rough blare from the yellow Ferrari rings in Alice and Bella's ears. Even with their intense hearing, they tone it out for their own benefits. The car vibrates among the road towards Volterra. The bright yellow car sways gracefully onto other lanes, ignoring the curious glances of those who had a glimpse of a flash of yellow. Alice stares through the dark tint window with determination while enjoying the intense speed of this European car. For the past few hours, Bella has been clenching the armrest of the passenger seat with such force which is now denting beneath her palms.

"Remain calm Bella." Alice fractures the antagonizing silence with her sweet chiming voice but her tone lacks enliven. Obviously, the anticipating ache has diminish any signs of excitement from Alice. Even with her enjoyment of driving hastily on the roads, a brow of worry increases deeply.

_Remain calm?_ Bella thinks to herself, how could she possibly remain calm after learning about her old beloved's attempt. Of course, it been hours and Alice assures her that the Volturi has denied him twice. But the very thought of him begging for his demise forces a painful twist in her frozen stomach. The anticipation is a taunting enemy which never seems to cease. Gingerly, Bella breathes unnecessarily air to release any kind of tension. But what frightens her the most is that fact she has to face him, _alone, _after seventeen years. That fears swells in her chest as she plays every scenario in mind. Her dull golden eyes stare non-observantly through the tint window with a slight furrow in her brow.

A small part of her is full of joy to be reuniting with the one she's been aching for but then again, she dreads it. Every fiber in her being loves him dearly, more than she could possible comprehend, however, the trust that they once had is broken. Can someone love without any trust? What kind of relationship will that be? Does she ever want to trust him?

Recently, Bella was reluctantly to leave Forks especially without her family's knowledge. They landed in France and Alice was overly excited about grand-theft auto particularly when it's a yellow Ferrari. But the fact that her children don't know where she is, leaves an anxious feeling in her chest. Of course she can rely on the others to protect Renesemee but what if Luken decides to return when she's not there?

With a deep sigh, Bella closes her eyes tightly while endure this heart-wrenching anticipation. "You know Bella; this would never have happened if Emmett paid attention." Alice concludes with an accusing voice….

"_Emmett?!" Alice voice scolds through her phone after waiting hours to finally get a hold of him. The plane flew over the great Atlantic Ocean as the deep blue glitters to the sunlight. The bright sun balances in the distance space, being as radiant as ever. "What happened….What?! You were pose to be watching him!....What were you doing?....Awww Emmett, you know better to get intimate while Edward was around!"_

The memory forces Bella to smile, then again he should have known better, according to Alice.

The road begins to get narrower as they enter into the realms of Volterra. It's difficult to snake through the small gapes between cars. Down the road, small hills lead to the grand city with a tall clock tower displaying four o'clock. The stone building are a light brown, almost creamy. The buildings stretch out with narrow roads snaking throughout the city. The bright sun waves it light upon the city in brilliance.

Alice and Bella stare anxiously as they cross the city's borders. To their dismay, they move rather slowly. "Alice we need to hurry." Bella urges in a strain voice that lace with mix emotions. Her chest is getting heavier, forcing Bella to breathe unnecessary air but it relieves some of the tension.

"I know, but its St. Marcus Day and the towns people are celebrating vampires. Emmett and Rosalie are going to meet us in town. They're trying to find some clothing to cover our skin from the light." Her own voice is strain to the pressure of her anxiety but she's able to hide it better than Bella. Of course, she can understand Bella's angst about reuniting with her old lover.

"Do they know that I'm here?" Curiously, Bella tears her eyes from the narrow road to Alice who has a tight lip.

"No.." Alice begins until a phone interrupts her speech... Swiftly, Alice retrieves her phone from her back pack as the screen displays, Emmett. "Emmett?...Yes we're almost there….Ya umm, Bella here with me…No I am not crazy!...Oh! We're in town……Yes, yes I see you….bye."

Alice closes the lid to her phone as her eyes point at a small shop that's on the corner of the main square. The small street is outlining with small shops and alleyways dividing them. In the deep shadows of an alleyway stand Rosalie and Emmett. Their eyes stare intensely in anticipation at their stolen car; no doubt they are completely cynical about Bella's existence.

Rosalie is as beautiful as she remembers, although with this new intense vision, her beauty outnumbers anything. Bella's jaw drops in awe to her beauty, immediately to her utter dismay, she feels rather insecure. That golden blonde hair curls in large twist down her chest with a small amount of hair flipping over. Unlike Emmett, the shadow doesn't dull her splendor. A tight red shirt covers her upper body with loose sleeves that are fitting at the wrist. Dark blue jeans cover her thick yet slender legs. The jeans enhance the deep curves in her hips, with one sway she can easily seduce anyone.

Emmett's arm wraps protectively around Rosalie with his golden eyes brimming with curiosity and anticipation. He wears loose light blue pants with an unnoticeable back belt along with a jean jacket covering his white shirt.

Bella rips her eyes from them as Alice comes to complete stop, securely beneath the deep shadows of the alley. Expectancy swells in her chest while wondering what she'll receive from her old family. With them staring through the window, directing at her with disbelief stares Bella wonders if she should really leave this car. Seeing her old family overwhelms her with the old pain of abandonment. With the quiet click that humans can't even begin to comprehend, Alice exits the car to approach them.

Bella remains in the car, unsure what to do. Go hug them? To tell them that she missed them? There's no doubt in her mind that she miss them, even when she didn't know what she's missing while living with Ebony, Bella miss them. But sitting here before them, how can she even trust them. Deep in her thought, Bella is aware of Emmett rapid approach until the car door nearly comes off the hinges. With Alice's scolding for nearly hurting her new favorite car, Emmett pulls Bella out of the car without warning or permission.

Things happen so rapidly, it takes Bella couple second to comprehend that fact; Emmett's strong arms are embracing her tightly. "Bella! I can't believe you're here!"

In this tight embrace, Bella can feel herself become emotional. The aching swells in her chest as she unconsciously wraps her arms around Emmett, to return the gesture. A disbelief sensation creeps in her chest to what's happening. A few years ago she's aching to find her family but now she not sure what she wants.

"Do you have what we need?" Alice inquires Rosalie with an urge yet hopeful voice.

Reluctantly, Rosalie looks away from Bella with her disbelief eyes and hands five black robes to Alice. "Yes. It's St. Marcus Day, we'll disguise ourselves as _vampires._" Rosalie's voice becomes sarcastic towards the end of her sentence.

"No problem there." Emmett jests, releasing Bella from his tight embrace.

Alice lifts her index finger up while her golden eyes daze off into her visions. Her eyes dull dramatically while her body becomes completely still. The three vampires watch Alice in anticipation, waiting for the right moment to commence their rescue on suicidal Edward. Bella stomach twists when Alice remains in her visions longer than a minute. Immediately, Alice's eyes blink once, enliven revives in her golden eyes. "Ok, we still have time but not that much. We need to hurry; he's going to step out exactly at 5 o' clock."

"Why at five?" Bella asks curiously.

"Because that's when the people are going to celebration St. Marcus day, so there is going to be a large crowd." Alice answers in a bitter tone with a deep furrow in her brow. "It's exactly what it takes for the Volturi to destroy…Edward."

A sudden fear strikes in Bella's back. Of course she knows about his plan but hearing the exact details certainly has her on the edge, "We need to go. Now."

They nod in agreement, Rosalie walks by Bella without acknowledgment, not once glancing at Bella again.

After they dressed in the black robes, Emmett has been non-stop asking question about Bella's life. Where she's been? How was she changed? Bella is mindful to keep her children a secret until she can find the will to fully trust her old family again. Like Alice, Emmett is sadden when hearing about her _new_ family. But strangely, Bella couldn't help but automatically grow close to Emmett and Alice.

Its becoming difficult as the approach the square where the might tower rises above other buildings. Bella gazes up at the tower through the back window, watching how it's slowly growing bigger as they draw closer. But not close enough. Cars thwart their plans to rescue Edward which forces more twists and anticipation in Bella's chest. "Come on Alice!" Emmett bellows impatiently, his eyes stare angrily at the cars before them.

"I'm not going to be able to get through! Bella, Emmett you're going to have to go run through the crowd. Rosalie and I will meet you in a moment." Alice says calmly but with a slight edge. Her eyes shift to the guards, before smiling mischievously at them. Being a vampire does have it perks; swiftly, Alice looks at Rosalie who catches on quickly. With a little seduction, they'll be able to pass through with the Ferrari.

Before Emmett can protest, Bella immediately jumps out of the car clenching the robe around herself to prevent the sunlight. The scowl creates a shadow over her face but doesn't block her view. She doesn't know why she didn't wait for Emmett but a sudden urge forces her to move out of the car with or without Emmett. An ache to see Edward's survival awakes hungrily in her chest which spurs her forth. Quickly yet at a human pace, Bella makes way through the crowd. She has three blocks to go before reaching the square. The human pace is madding, Bella briskly walks, and being mindful to not bump into anyone or her hard skin might do some actual damage.

She snakes through the crowd as people consciously step away from her path; others grab their children to protect them. Most of the crowds wear dark robes with fake vampire teeth. Bella couldn't help but feel disgusted to the sight, did they actually believe vampires had _those_ ridiculous features.

Fearfully, Bella glances up at the tower that hovers above the building. The clock displays four fifty five. A deep clench strikes her heart as she pushes faster without drawing _too_ much attention. Usually her insecurity of many eyes watching her would bug her but at this moment; Edward is the only thing that dominates her mind.

She ignores Emmett's distance calling as she draws dramatically closer. With a slight relief, she enters the square with three minutes to spare. Mentally, she curses the people who stand in her way for she'll have to maneuver around them. A fountain stands in the middle of square with water splashing into the air before retreating to the fountain. Suddenly, her eyes notice a figure standing by the clock tower in the shadows. Edward stands majestically with his head tilting up and his eyes close. His white shirt lies carelessly on the stone floor. His arms are sprawling out in sweet surrender, preparing to step out into the sunlight.

Her eyes widen when seeing him take his first step towards the edge of the light, "No Edward, don't!" She screams in a pleading voice, approaching rapidly. Her body moves quickly into a deep jog, ignoring the curious and awe gazes of strangers. Quickly, she ran through the fountain with her plant legs drench in wetness, which doesn't bug her. Water trails behind her as it lands on the hot cement ground.

She runs up the stairs, only steps away from Edward. A deep furrow of worry edges in her brow when his foot is in mid-step towards the brink, "No Edward!"

Only centimeters away from the light, Bella harshly crashes her body into his who remain oblivious to her assault.

* * *

To be continuing….

I know it's not the greatest. Sorry for the long wait, honestly, I'm starting to loose interest in this story. But I am trying to keep it alive…

Anyways… leave a review.


	7. Volturi

Chapter 7

Volturi

* * *

Bella slams her frozen body into his as a loud clash thunders loudly, echoing. Luckily, the clock tolls directly at five o'clock, for its loud chime overlaps the colliding thunder. Doves flee from the tower in fear of the blaring noise and scatter across the atmosphere. People curiously glance towards the clock, unconsciously due to the loud blare however no suspicion lingers in their irises. Soon, the crowd turns away and continues their business.

After the loud clash, the vampire's bodies land harshly on the cement ground that is now dent with cracks sprawling away from the bodies. Dust lightly rises above, molding with fresh air until on-coming wind consumes the grime. Bella lands first against her back before Edward tumbles over her, dragging Bella along with him. In a tight embrace, their arms wrap around each other in an iron hold. Bella's face is tucking into Edward's neck with her brown hair lolling over his face.

At last, after seventeen years they reunite. Overwhelm by with her own apprehension of this moment, Bella instinctively tightens her arms around him to elongate the moment. Slowly and enjoyably, Bella inhales his sweet scent as her memories about his arms cold wrapping around her fragile skin returns. Suddenly, her worst memory comes to life, the day he left her. She remembers the cold woods and him maintaining a distance from her. His face was completely guarded and vigilant. Those hurtful words of him not wanting her strike her heart with unbearable agony. '_I don't want you come with me Bella.'_

At this moment, Bella wishes to shed a tear to release some tension that's swelling in her chest. Her twisting emotions and heartache return to haunt her. With her face digging into his shoulder, she wishes to forget everything along with this pain that's swelling in her chest. At one time, Bella strongly believes that she's prepared to face this moment, but _this_! She's most definitely not ready for. How does someone handle this? Her pain mixing with rapid electricity from her skin touching his, how could have she known? Her mind once wholly dedicates to search for the one who completes her but is only return with agony. Slowly, she feels herself slipping away to nothing but an empty shell, hoping to find an escape from this pain.

Reluctantly, Bella amputate herself from the crook of his neck. Cautiously, her eyes avoid staring into his eyes, fearing to feel. Edward's arms loosen their protective embrace around her hips. His face completely daze, astonish to see her before him. To Bella's dismay, her self-control to avoid eye-contract crumbles. Her eyes sway to meet his and instantly, Bella's heart sinks. Dark rings are beneath his eyes along with his irises darkening with hunger. Obviously, starvation has been a close friend to Edward. A furrow increases in her brow in disapproval for his lack of hunting. However, she is amaze how he is able to resist the sweet scent of humans.

Bella half-expect him to push her off but he allows her to straddle on his hips with her hands on either side of his head. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Edward gingerly brushes the back of his forefingers against her cold cheek. His fingers barely touch her skin but the affection is something she's aches for. "You look different." He begins in a weary voice that's dripping with a soft and dreamy tone. His finger entangle themselves in a strand of her hair and inhales it deeply, "You even smell different. I don't care. If this is hell, I'll take it."

Bella stares strangely at his dreamy voice before a sweet distinctive scent invades her nostrils. Immediately, her head snaps towards the square, ignoring Edward who is playing with her hair while she inhales deeply. Suddenly, her eyes jolt to the three individual that are strolling against the crowd towards them. They are cover with dark robes with the cowl hovering over their faces. Immediately, she guesses they are the Volturi, for they have an unfamiliar scent.

Swiftly, Bella eyes shift to a figure that paces his way to the short stairs, closer than the Volturi. By the smell of it, Emmett had finally caught up with her. His movements are gracefully and swift until he covers under the deep shadows where he flips his cowl back, "We need to go, Alice is waiting for us."

Bella's eyes widen to the sight of the Volturi coming closer to them, "Edward!" Bella looks back with a frightful gaze, her voice urgent, "They're coming! We need to go!" The shrill of her voice doesn't faze him as Edward continues to twirl a strand of hair between his fingers, inhaling her scent.

Instantly, Emmett grabs Edward harshly to set him on his feet, "Edward we need to go!" He says gruffly with a deep growl beneath his words. Edward lightly shakes his head in bewilderment as he regains his thoughts before, his eyes rests upon Bella.

He eyes express disbelief almost relief which confuses Bella. But, abruptly, Edward's eyes widen sudden and swiftly wraps his arm around her waist to push her behind him. Before long, Bella understands Edward sudden protective demeanor for the scent of other vampires invades her nostrils. However, a slight growl rubbles in her chest to think that he needs to protect her. Emmett also is on guard while he flexes his muscles in alarm yet excitement.

"Good evening, Felix, Demetri." Edward begins in a false pleasant voice as an irritation pitch rings in his tone. He slightly tilted his head forth, almost intimating. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Aro Has requested your presence." The one name Demetri says in a deep voice beneath the cowl of his hood due to the bright sun that shines vividly above the two members of the Volturi. Their robes cascaded beautiful down to the tips of the floor as they take their last step at the edge of the sunlight. It almost seems nothing is beneath theses robes but wind that carries them on. However, their scent can't sway Bella.

Edward huffed inwardly as he straightens himself, "I'll come but _they're _presences…." Edward purposely indicating Bella and Emmett along with his head nodding towards them. "_Are not required_." He fully articulates in prefect tone and speech however, Bella can hear a silent warning in his voice. Emmett simply nods to Edward's statement as he draws closer to Bella.

During their conversation a familiar scent invades Bella's nostrils as the scent draws abruptly close. Curiously, Bella looks to the right of Emmett to see Alice briskly at a human pace halt at Emmett's side. The Volturi quickly turn their heads to acknowledge her presence. Once decides she not a threat, they return their attention to Edward. Alice's petite body is cover by a black robe due to the sunlight. Her moment beneath the robes make her almost a ghost. Once she is by Emmett, she swiftly allows her cowl to fall back to reveal her face.

One of the Volturi's cover head nods in her direction in acknowledgement. "Except…" Demetri continues in a deeper tone that deliberate as they take another step closer to be fully beneath the shadows of the tower. The two members of the Volturi push back their cowls to reveal their wintry faces. The face on Felix has expresses that fact he doesn't like them to be over number then him and Demetri. "Aro wants to meet Bella…" His eyes swiftly glance at Bella, "No exceptions."

"Yes…" Another voice comes to mind, Bella and the others turns their head to the back of the alley as a scent of another vampire come to their comprehension. A small member of the Volturi, Jane stands in pure darkness. "Come." Her tone is childish, very young and has an innocent child's tone. "Follow me."

The solid tone of Demetri and Jane's voice leave no augments. Edward lightly ushers Bella before him to put a distance between the two behind him and Bella. The group walks down a narrow path with Jane in the lead. Bella feels Edward gently wrapping an arm around her waist. The feeling of his skin against her brings about a strong sensation of desire. Abruptly thinking about what she has been missing awakes in her body. Even through her body wants the intimacy and her heart is tender to the reuniting, Bella feels alarm in her chest to be cautious. She truly doesn't know Edward's intention nor does the she trust him enough to give her heart fully to him. Every fiber in her being begs her to give in to everything and run back to his arms but Bella keeps her feet firm. She barely survive the first withdraw of Edward and now, if he does it to her again she'll surely wouldn't endure the heart-wrenching pain. However, in the back of her head she hopes Edward will make an effort to rebuild their trust again.

After a short walk through narrow passages of darkness and arch doorways, Jane leads to a large vast wooden door guiding to the three leaders of the Volturi. At the corner of Bella's eyes, she sees Edward's jaw clenching as she couldn't help but worry what's to come. Jane swiftly opens the door to reveal the threes sitting gracefully in tall chairs. The chairs face the door with a red long rug leading to the foot of the chairs. Pillars outline the spacious room, looking very ancient.

"Ah! You found her at last!" The one sitting in the middle chair rises to his feet in bliss demeanor. A smile appears on her wintry face along with black full hair touching his shoulders. Aro sweeps down the three steps to the main platform with his arms spreading out as the group approach him. "Emmett and Alice are here too. Now are you happy that I didn't grant what you wished for Edward?"

He asks in a pleasant voice as Aro turns towards his brothers, "Its wonderful dear brothers?" His inquires didn't faze their plain faces as they stare curiously and cautiously at Bella. Aro merely turns away from their passive faces to stares at Bella. A little furrow edges in his brows as he approaches her, closely." However…when I saw you memories Edward, _she _wasn't one of us."

Bella stares back in confusion at his statement about reading Edward's memories. Quickly, Bella turns to Edward for answers. Edward continues to stare forth at Aro before glancing at Bella in awe, "No…She wasn't." A sadness enter into his tone that bewilders Bella, "Aro has the ability to read every thought and memory by a simple touch."

Once realizing the new information, Bella looks back at Aro who is gazing at her like an experiment. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't read you memories but now, I am curious." His voice fades off, almost dreamy. Suddenly, he draws out his hand, "May I?"

Bella fearfully stares at his hand before glancing at Edward who nods encouraging at her. Reluctantly, Bella looks back at Aro who's waiting for her to accept his hand. Carefully, Bella reaches out to gently place her hand into his. "Fascinating…" His voice is wistful in amazement as he retreats his hand. With a simple 'hmm' he walks back gracefully to the beginning of the first step before he turns back towards them, "Yes… what so we do with you now? I would very much like _you_ Bella to join us."

"No." Edward immediately says in a sharp tone with elicits a low hiss from behind, Felix. However, Emmett counteracts by return a deep growl in warning. His head is turning towards Felix who is staring almost amusingly at Emmett, edging for a fight.

"Now, now…We'll gentlemen... calm down Felix." Aro commands in his naturally tone but a hint of warning lingers in his voice. His eyes peer intensely at Felix until he backs down from Emmet. "Bella?"

Bella contemplates on the situation until she manages to simply shake her in decline. Knowing their power among the vampire community, Bella hopes she doesn't lead them to their deaths. "we have done nothing wrong." Edward immediately chimes in with a knowing voice.

"Hmmm… I suppose not." His eyes turn to Bella, "I wish you reconsider. I very much hope to see you again, Bella. Very soon."

* * *

To be continued

I hope that wasn't to boring… Sorry I didn't extend the Volturi part but that all I can manage for now.. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

This was my first writing on the Volturi so be gentle.


	8. End

**Please Read!!!**

**Hey guys it's been a while, things have been crazy lately so, I am terribly sorry for the delay. I also have some bad news, I am discontinuing this story. I just don't want to write Twilight anymore and I am quite burnt out from this. However, I hate to leave my readers hangings so, I will give you a summary for you. **

**

* * *

  
**

Shortly after, the four returned from Europe, Alice contacts Jasper to tell him the news of Bella's existence. They agreed to meet in Ottawa, Canada. With her old family there, Bella is guarded yet willing to reunite with them. She struggles to give her trust to them again and especially to Edward. Bella remembers that Edward needs to feed so she commands him to hunt with his siblings while she remains with Esme and Carlisle. Bella attempts to call her family phones but no replies. While they are gone, Bella leaves the Cullen and travels back to Fork in Carlisle's car. She swiftly drives to her home in the woods to find it abandon. She searches all over Forks for her family by the scent. But their smell leads her out of Forks. Bella follows their scent to the cottage in Montana, where her family remained. Paul and Mildred demand her whereabouts which she told secretly while they explain their sudden leave from Forks. Mildred says that Renesemee slipped up and they had to leave immediately after Julian eased the witness's memory. Bella confronts her daughter, and then later Edward comes to the cottage by Alice's visions and along with his family. Edward meets his daughter for the time. Julian is reunited with his old commanding officer from his confederate days, Major Jasper Whitlock. Meanwhile, Luken returned home but isn't as accepting of Edward as Renesemee is.

While they have a large family discussion of Bella's life and how she meets her new family, Luken is cruel to Edward. Later, the family realized the kidnapping where Ashlyn's doing. She was creating a newborn army. They family learns how to fight with the help of Jasper and Julian. The family works together to fight the newborns. Edward and Paul have a fight about destroying Ashlyn. Paul doesn't want her dead because she is his granddaughter. When they caught the vicious Ashlyn, they interrogated her. She said she was chosen child by Victoria. When they found Bella, Victoria told her if things go difficult she needs to run and train herself to create an army of newborns. Victoria plant anger in Ashlyn when telling her that Edward killed who was suppose to be her father, James. Ashlyn return to the battlefield two years before to find her mother's remains. And now vengeance, she carried out her last command.

Paul asks her if she remembers her human life, she remembers a little. Paul tells her that he is her grandfather. She is shocked when he offers her a new home with him. But before she answers, she confesses that she sent a message to the Volturi of Bella's children. Immediately, Edward tries to destroy her, but Paul got in the way. After a short fight, the others stop them. Luken appears, when he meet her, he fell in love with her. Now with Luken in love with Ashlyn and vice versa, Edward stands down. Slowly, the young vampires become a couple.

Alice gets a vision of the Volturi's arrival in Montana, the family starts a plan. Carlisle calls upon her other vampires to help them in the battle. Other vampires come along with the Volturi, they discuss the issue with the twins but none of Bella's family would allow them to destroy the twins. They go into battle with mental abilities and physical attacks. After a long battle there were losses on both sides. Cauis and Demetri were destroyed in the battle along with Carlisle's old friends. Finally, the Volturi withdraw and return to the home land.

Bella starts to allow herself to trust Edward again. And they live happily ever after….

The end


End file.
